All I Want For Christmas
by Rider 87
Summary: The is really only one thing seven-year-old Alex wants from Christmas.


_Disclaimer__: If I owned Alex Rider, I'd be rich right now._

_S__ummary__: The is really only one thing seven-year-old Alex wants from Christmas._

_**All I Want For Christmas**_

Jack sighed as she looked at the little seven-year-old sitting by the window. He looked so lost staring outside at the snowflakes floating merrily down from the sky and the children playing in the streets. Any other kid would have begged her to join them, but not Alex. Alex chose to stay inside and watch. Not the snowflakes, not the children making snow angels, not snowman being built, no, Alex was watching the corner of the street sadly.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Alex had to be urged more and more to eat, he didn't want hot coco when she offered to make some, nor did he want to watch TV. She couldn't really blame him. Tomorrow was Christmas, her first in the Rider house, and it certainly looked like it was going to be the two of them.

The boy's uncle, Ian, was off on a business trip. Before he left he had promised Alex he'd try to be home in time for Christmas. Apparently, he hadn't tried hard enough.

The time she spend on finding the perfect gifts for this first Christmas seemed wasted. Ian, ever the gentleman, would appreciate them and appear pleased, but he'd get them after Christmas, ruining the whole purpose of _Christmas_ presents. Alex would probably timidly thank Santa after opening them before returning to his seat by the window.

Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece she noticed they'd soon have to leave for mass, something Ian had told her he and Alex did every year and he had invited her to join them. Well, maybe Christmas Mass would have to do without Ian Rider this year, but she'd make sure Alex wasn't missing it.

'Alex, please go and change. It's nearly time to leave for Mass and I don't want to be late. I put your clothes on your bed for you,' she told the boy.

'Yes, Jack,' Alex muttered, glancing one last time at the corner of the street before getting up and slowly making his way upstairs.

Alex sure was an easy boy to raise. Though Ian never lectured him, Alex was well behaved and she hardly ever had to ask him things twice. The only words she ever had heard come out of Ian's mouth that could be considered a reprise was when Alex had lashed out at school and hit a boy. _"You make up your own mind about what is right and what is wrong, Alex, but remember, just because you can, doesn't mean you should."_ The words had sounded strange to her, but they seemed to work. She'd once seen Alex with his hand in the cookie-jar just before dinner, but he seemed to think about it before pulling it back and leaving empty handed. And now, he'd been on his best behaviour since Ian left, though he'd been growing more and more depressed with every day that passed. It puzzled her, since Alex was used to Ian being away a lot by now.

Soon the boy in question came downstairs. After he'd put on his shoes she handed him his jacket and bundled him up against the cold, doing the same to herself. 'Well, let's go to Mass, shall we?' she said brightly.

'Yeah,' Alex muttered.

Jack sighed, if only she knew what would cheer up the boy. No child should be this subdued at Christmas. Well, she was going to try her best at spreading a little Christmas spirit and maybe some of it would rub off on Alex.

Alex behaved perfectly during Mass, sang the songs, said his prayers, but his eyes were still hollow. After Mass he went straight to bed without complaint, even though Jack offered to let him stay up because it was Christmas. She tried watching some TV, but the quiet was getting to her and she decided to turn in as well. May tomorrow would bring a brighter day, it was Christmas after all.

The next morning when Jack woke up the house was still quiet, but it was no indication if Alex was awake or not. The kid was far too quiet in moving around. She got up, slipping her feet in to her pink bunny slippers and pulling on her robe. Then she went to Alex's room, carefully she cracked open the door a little to sneak a look at the bed. The bedding was rumpled and the bed empty. With a smile she turned and descended the stairs, certain she would find Alex in the living-room. She mentally started planning the special breakfast she would make him, her ten minute rule would not apply today.

Once downstairs she entered the living-room. The room was empty, presents under the tree untouched. Confused she walked on to the kitchen, Alex was probably getting something to drink. But again she found an empty room.

'Alex?' she called. 'Where are you?'

No answer. She went back upstairs, this time entering Alex's room in search of the boy. The room was as empty as downstairs. The bathroom didn't yield the missing boy either and Ian's study upstairs was locked as always.

Now slowly starting to panic she rushed back downstairs. Alex's shoes were all accounted for and his coat was still hanging on its peg, so it was unlikely Alex had left the house.

Truly desperate now, she found Ian's emergency phone number. Visions of vicious kidnappings played through her mind as she started dialing.

Halfway through the number her fingers froze, slowly replaying the details of her search as her mind was finally catching up. Something was off, she glanced again at the coats and shoes in the hall. Dropping the receiver back on its cradle, she walked to the front door and glanced out the window beside it.

A familiar metallic silver BMW was parked at the curb in front of the house. Slowly she ascended the stairs once again. At the top she turned to the only room in the house she had skipped in her search.

Sure enough when she glanced around the door she found the missing boy, curled up and still fast asleep next to the larger form of a man who could've been his father. Ian Rider had made it home for Christmas. Normally he would've send Alex back to his own bed, but he must have been dead to the world when the boy snuck in, or made an exception for Christmas.

Smiling she closed the door. Sometimes she wondered if Ian actually cared for Alex and if he did, if he ever allowed himself to show it, but then he'd do something that convinced her that he did care for Alex and showed it daily in his own unique way.

Deciding she had some time before the boys would wake up she went to take a shower before once again making her way downstairs this time to start breakfast. She was pulling the fresh rolls and croissants from the oven an hour later, when she became aware of someone standing in the door opening. Turning she found the tall form of Ian Rider leaning against the doorpost, barefoot, arms crossed, dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt, his hair still sleep tussled. She noted a few scratches marring his face and there was awkwardness in the way he held his left arm, but she learned not to ask because he would either shrug it off or pretend not to hear. The man was an enigma, tall, handsome and mysterious.

'It smells wonderful,' he commented, pushing away from the doorpost and stepping into the kitchen, a slight pull of his left leg. 'Alex said you took him to Mass yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time.'

Jack was about to ask if Alex was up yet when the boy appeared behind Ian, sporting his uncle's just-out-of-bed style. His eyes were shining and he was more animated than she had seen him in a few days.

'Good morning and Merry Christmas,' he smiled.

'Merry Christmas, Alex,' Jack greeted back as she turned back to the final touches of breakfast. The rolls and croissants were placed in a basket and put in the table with the other treats she had prepared. 'Who's up for breakfast?'

As if on cue, Ian's stomach grumbled at the word breakfast. 'We should get dressed first,' he commented, as Alex was pulling out his chair.

'Nonsense,' Jack waved it away and gestured to the table. 'It's warm now and I wouldn't be dressed if you hadn't still been in coma an hour ago. You can get dressed before we open the presents left by Santa.'

Ian looked sceptical, but the pleading look from Alex convinced him. Breakfast was wonderful and Jack enjoyed the return of Alex, the bright and lively little kid she was taking care of. After breakfast Ian send Alex upstairs to get dressed and went to help Jack clear the table before getting dressed himself.

Soon they were gathered in the living-room. Alex had nestled himself on the couch next to Ian, not really clinging to the man, but obviously not want to stray too far from him either. Jack picked up the first present from under the tree and offered it to the boy, but Alex refused to take it.

'Santa already gave me all I wanted for Christmas,' he said. 'I don't need anything else.'

The expression that flashed over Ian's face was disappeared too quickly for Jack to be able to read it. He pulled Alex to his side and hugged him tight. Jack noted it was the first time she ever saw him hold the boy that close.

'I think Santa has you very high on his "good list" this year and decided you deserved something extra,' Ian told Alex in a conspiring tone. Alex seemed to consider it for a minute, then a smile grew on his lips and he reached for the package.

Later in the day, Jack stood at the window, looking at a Ian's half build snowman, having been distracted from the build by Alex throwing the first ball in what had now turned in to a merciless snowball fight. For the moment Alex was a normal seven-year-old playing in the snow with the best present Christmas brought and silently Jack thanked whoever was out there for bringing Ian home and making Alex's silent wish come true.

**A/N**: _Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you liked this little piece. Please spread some Christmas spirit and review._


End file.
